The Xion Supremacy
"The Xion Supremacy" is the tenth chapter of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Synopsis In Beast's Castle, Belle patrols the hall when she is approached by Cogsworth and Lumière, who urger her to return to her room as it is dangerous and so as to not provoke the Beast's rage. Belle insists on helping and claims that she'll be able to handle a Heartless when Bully Dog and several Shadows appear behind her. In another part of the castle, Xion thanks Roxas for his help in hiding her inability to use the Keyblade and worries that once Saïx finds out, she'll be turned into a Dusk. Roxas suggests that they run away, ask Axel to come with them, and live their own lives. Before Xion can answer, Belle, Cogsworth, and Lumière run toward them, pursued by several Shadows. After Roxas and Xion defeat the Heartless, Cogsworth wonders why they are in the castle and where they came from. Belle tells Cogsworth that it doesn't matter as they saved them when Roxas interrupts, asking if they saw a giant Heartless. Belle points them to where they saw Bully Dog and Roxas and Xion head to defeat it. Belle stops them by saying that it's dangerous, but Roxas and Xion inform her that they arrived to get rid of it. Lumière and Cogsworth cheer for their involvement and decide to let them take care of Bully Dog. Belle, however, refuses to let Xion risk her life without a weapon. Xion informs her that she has magic, but Belle says she would feel more comfortable if Xion had a weapon. She spots Roxas's Keyblade and recalls the time she saw a young boy use one to save the world from darkness. Belle studies Roxas further and notes that he looks a little like Sora. She suggests that Roxas lend Xion his Keyblade, but Lumière reminds Belle that Roxas would be unarmed. Roxas agrees to let Xion use his Keyblade as it may help her remember how to summon her's and arms himself with a sword from a nearby suit of armor. Roxas and Xion walk down the stairs in search of Bully Dog when Xion apologizes for taking his weapon. He assures her that it's fine and wonders if she can wield it properly. Xion says that it feels as if they're holding hands and Roxas awkwardly tells her not to make it sound weird. He opens the door only to be launched back by Bully Dog, breaking his sword. Xion heads to confront it and Roxas attempts to conjure magic to help her but realizes he's never used it before. She assures Roxas that she can handle it, but Roxas tells her that she can't beat it alone. Xion, motivated, thinks that she's not alone and has Roxas at her side as she defeats the Bully Dog. Roxas praises Xion and she hands him back his Keyblade. He wonders if wielding his Keyblade helped her remember how to use her's. Xion attempts to summon it but asks Roxas to hold her hand. As she tries again, Xion feels a surge of power and summons her Keyblade. Roxas happily congratulates her when they are interrupted by a roar from Beast, who collapses from exhaustion. Belle, Cogsworth, and Lumière enter the room and comfort Beast who weakly groans that he has to protect them. Xion gives Belle an elixir and tells her to use it on Beast to restore his health. Belle thanks both of them, but Xion insists on thanking Belle, confusing her. As Roxas and Xion walk out to the bridge, Roxas exclaims that they'll be able to report without worrying. Xion agrees but says that she liked the thought of running away with Roxas and Axel and finding a new life. Roxas agrees, saying that they'll find a new life once Kingdom Hearts is complete. Worlds and characters Production notes Series continuity * Belle recounts the time Sora saved the world from darkness in "I Won't Say Good-Bye". * Roxas and Xion hand Belle an elixir, with Roxas having given one to Axel in "Morning Elixir" and to Xion in "Key Bearer Blues" and "Best Friends...?". Video game differences * Roxas and Xion land in one of the hallways, instead of the secret passages. * Roxas and Xion don't interact with Belle, Cogsworth, Lumière, or Beast during their mission. * Belle suggests that Xion borrows Roxas's Keyblade when in the game, it is Roxas's idea. * Roxas uses a stick as a replacement for his Keyblade instead of a sword from a suit of armor. * Roxas and Xion never decide to live together. Goofs * Belle mentions that Roxas looks like Sora. However, as he was regaining his memories at the time, everyone should have forgotten about him. Trivia * Cogsworth tells Roxas to "be our guest" alluding to the well-known song from Beauty and the Beast. * This is the first chapter where neither Twilight Town or The World That Never Was appear. Xion Supremacy, The Xion Supremacy, The Xion Supremacy, The Xion Supremacy, The